


You Deserve To Be Happy

by elicgordon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3rd person lena pov, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, jealous!Kara, sorry i made m'gann a bitch trust me i love her very much, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicgordon/pseuds/elicgordon
Summary: Kara and Lena are new teachers at National City Prep. They don't get along well, at first.
Supercorp Teacher AU (mentions of abuse, homophobia. Nothing too in detail)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chanukah! Merry Christmas! Have a good holiday, whatever you celebrate :)
> 
> (So I have a Clexa fic that I will finish at one point. Probably won't get to work on it for awhile.)
> 
> This is my first Supergirl fanfiction. I post drabbles on my Tumblr (westsanvers). Shoutout to other Eli captain_golden/luthoring for helping me out! This was based off of a drabble I wrote, but I've changed it a bit.

_ “Good morning, National City Prep! We hope you had an excellent Christmas―I mean, non-denominational winter holiday break! Make sure to put on those thinking caps, because it’s time to get back to work!” _

“I thought it was impossible, but apparently the morning announcements can get worse. Wonderful. Just how I wanted to start my year,” Lena groaned. She had just gotten through her first semester of teaching, and she was already longing for retirement. Teaching wasn’t her first career choice.

“What do you mean, Miss Luthor? I think it’s an excellent way to get students awake and ready for another productive day of learning!” A familiar voice retorted.

Of course Miss Kara Danvers would say that. She was also a new teacher, but unlike Lena, she seemed to be in love with her job. Every day seemed like a grand new adventure to her. She was so optimistic. It was sickening.

Lena narrowed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Miss Danvers. Did I ask for your opinion?”

Kara’s brow furrowed, and she made a tight fist, before exhaling and letting her hand relax. “No, but I’m  _ trying _ to extend an olive branch here, Lena.”

“You don’t have permission to call me by my first name,  _ Kara _ .”

Kara’s nose scrunched up and she balled her fists once again and made a  _ hmph! _ noise and attempted to make a mean exit. Her plan failed, as her heels got stuck in a chair and she fell over, quickly catching herself on the table edge. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, and left, mumbling what Lena could only assume was insults.

_ How adorable _ .

“And that is why when in the spotlight in the business world, microaggressions should be contained as much as possible―” Lena lectured, before being  _ oh so rudely  _ interrupted by the phone ringing. “Excuse me, class.”

She put down her pen and picked up the phone. “Miss Luthor’s room … Oh, I see … does this have to happen right now? … Alright, give me a moment. I’ll be right down.”

Lena hung the phone up and turned to her class. “I have to go deliver something to the office. Please, keep the peace in the classroom. I’ll know if even a hair moves, and the consequences won’t be pretty,” she warned.

She left her class without another word, confident her students would follow her instructions. She knew she was strict, but how else would the class behave? She knew other teachers who were more lenient with their students had significant behavior problems.

She was in her own head before she realized she was going the wrong way to the main office. She hardly ever went to this end of the school. She had no reason to go towards the English hallways, considering she didn’t teach the subject, nor did she have a friend who taught it (she didn’t really  _ have _ any friends, but she doesn’t like to ponder on that). She was about to turn around and go back, but then a loud crash garnered her attention.

“Now class, this is _exactly_ why I don’t like textbooks! They’re just too heavy, and too full of useless information to be able to be read.”  
Of course chaos would erupt from Kara Danvers’ classroom. The girl had a tendency to forge a path of destruction everywhere she went. Yet, she couldn’t stop herself from listening in more.

“The greatest thing about literature is you don’t have to go by the book. Hah! That was an excellent pun.” Lena snorts as she hears Kara giggle to herself. “But really, books can mean anything you want them to mean. Say you read a classic, like, oh I don’t know, Animal Farm. Sure, it’s about communism, but you can interpret it to be anything! Like―”

“Like a  _ really  _ crazy acid trip?” One of the boys snickered. Lena would never allow that kind of talk in her classroom. She was appalled that Kara didn’t immediately apprehend him, but instead continued on.

Kara didn’t even sigh, and she continued with her annoyingly chipper voice. “Well, I mean, yes. As long as you have evidence and a good theory, it could be really be a ‘crazy acid trip’. It’s never specified otherwise, and animals do talk.” Lena wanted to walk away, but she found herself immobilized.

“I just want you guys to know that books are for everyone. Just because you’re a jock, or you’re ‘too cool’ to read, doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy a good story. There’s something for everyone!” Kara said. “I want you all to stand up now.”

Lena was surprised, and moved so she could see what was happening. All thoughts of doing her job had left her at this point. She peeked through the glass on the door and saw all the students lining up by Kara’s desk.

“Have you guys seen  _ Dead Poets Society _ ?” The class nodded, looking towards the desk. “Well, that’s not going to happen. But, I am going to put you on the spot. Sorry, not sorry! I want you all to say your favorite book, and what you think that book is about. Not what you’ve been told what the book is about, but some abstract thing. No repeats! And if you don’t have a favorite book, it can be about a song, or a movie, or musical. Any piece of literature, really. Anything that has words strung together has an analytical factor.” Kara spoke to the class. “Come on, now.”

One by one, the students got up and spoke. Lena was shocked by how easily this came to the students, and how  _ enthusiastic _ they were. Lena’s students got their material correct, but they were never so involved in the course. Every time a student spoke, Kara clapped and her smile spread to her eyes. Lena felt as if she could watch this all day.  _ She’s so adorable when she’s passionate _ .

_ Wait, adorable? _

The PA system broke her out of her trance. “Miss Luthor, please report to the office.”  _ Oh, shit _ . She ran off, hoping Kara didn’t hear the clack of her heels.

Principal Henshaw sighed when she arrived at the office, 10 minutes later than she should have been. “Miss Luthor, what took you so long? Have you left your students unattended this long?”

“I―I’m so  _ sorry _ , Mr. Henshaw. I lost track of time, I swear this never happens to me.”

“Make sure it never happens again, unless you want to find yourself looking for a new job,” Mr. Henshaw placed a manila folder on the desk in front of him. “You’re getting a TA. Starts tomorrow. Her name is Megan Morse. Local college student here in the city. I gave you her resume and basic contact information. Stay after today and help the janitors set up the extra desk.”

God, how Lena hated how her boss talked. Such abrupt sentences. At least he got to the point quickly. “Alright. Anything else?”

“Yeah,” Mr. Henshaw began walking away. “You’re running Saturday morning detention.”

* * *

 

_ Lena sat anxiously, surrounded by about fifteen other new teachers. It was her first day at National City Prep, a private school for trust fund kids, and the occasional scholarship kid. If Lena had lived in National City growing up, she would have gone here, without a doubt. The school obviously had a large budget. Perfect for a Luthor like her. Uptight, monochromatic, pretentious. _

_ The room she was currently in seemed to be the biggest meeting room she’d ever seen in a school. It looked like her mother’s old office. The windows spread from the ceiling to the floor, taking up large parts of the wall. A grey table in a horseshoe shape lined the room, with the most luxurious looking rolling chairs. She was near the corner, with no one surrounding her. _

_ A blonde haired woman, probably in her early fifties, walked into the room, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes were covered up by large, expensive looking sunglasses, and in one hand she held a coffee. She seemed like the average preppy business woman Lena generally associated herself with. _

_ The woman stood beside the chair in the front of the room, but didn’t sit in it. She put down her coffee. Her voice filled the room easily. “I’d say good morning, but it clearly isn’t, considering it’s the day before we let stoners and horny teenagers roam these halls. I’m Cat Grant, but you all know that already. You will never be allowed to call me Cat. If you do, you’ll be looking for a new job, and have a  _ lot _ of trouble finding one, because I have connections. Have I made myself clear?” She questioned, but her tone left no space for comment. “Good. Let’s begin, shall we?” She opened a binder that seemed to be color coded. “I’m going to take attendance. Just say ‘here’. If you say anything witty I will kick you out. Mr. Dick Grayson?” _

_ A man with messy black hair, who looked as if he could be one of the students himself, raised his hand. “Here, Miss Grant.” _

_ “Mr. Barry Allen?” _

_ Another baby-faced man with messy hair was called. God, how many men was she forced to work with? “H―here.” _

_ “Miss Caitlin Snow?” _

_ Finally, another girl. “Here.” _

_ “Miss Felicity Smoak?” _

_ “Here.” _

_ “Miss Diana Prince?” _

_ “I’m here.” _

_ And so the names went on, until finally, “Miss Lena Luthor?” _

_ She expected the small gasp that went through the room. Being a Luthor had its drawbacks. Her mother and brother were recently arrested in their plight to murder CEOs of rival companies, and every bit of respect her name had was lost. She herself wanted to go into the business industry, but her dreams had been foiled, because she did not want to be a part of something so sinister. Lena prided herself in being a respectful, not homicidal person.  _

_ She sucked in a breath. “Here.” _

_ Cat Grant took off her glasses, and looked right at her.  _ Oh boy _. “Luthor? I sure hope you aren’t here to do anything unsavory.” _

_ Lena looked right into Miss Grant’s eyes, hoping to appear confident and unperturbed, though on the inside she was furious. She  _ hated _ being compared to her family. “I can assure you, Miss Grant, everyone here is safe. I am not as my name suggests. I just want to have a career.” _

_ Cat raised an eyebrow at that, but backed down. “Very well, Miss Luthor. I hope you are prepared to face some criticism.” _

_ “I am.” _

_ As the buzz settled down. Miss Grant cleared her throat. “Alright then, let’s carry on. Miss Kara Danvers?” She was greeted by silence. “Is there a Miss Kara Danvers?” _

_ Suddenly, a twenty-something girl with light brown hair and black glasses burst into the room. Lena was instantly struck by her beauty. “I am  _ so _ sorry I’m late! Traffic was horrible, and sadly, I can’t fly here.” Everyone looked at her, and suddenly she turned bright red. _

_ “Would you happen to be Miss Kara Danvers?” Cat said, and Lena could tell Cat and Kara’s relationship was going to be a rocky one.  _

_ Miss Danvers adjusted her glasses, which were falling off the bridge of her nose. “That would be me, yes.” _

_ “Take a seat, Miss Danvers. This might be the first and last time you’ll have one.” Miss Danvers gulped at that. _

_ Lena gained respect for Miss Cat Grant. She didn’t take shit from anyone, and as a business woman, Lena could appreciate that. The others might think she has a stick up her ass (and she probably does, Lena thought), but she knew she would get the job done and would get it done well. _

_ “I’m carrying on, despite being oh so rudely interrupted. Today is a professional development day. You will take today to set up your classrooms, get acquainted with everyone, and try not to have a mental breakdown. You’ll all be competing for the mere chance that I won’t ruin your life completely. Get to work.” Cat concluded. Everyone was packing up, but not Miss Kara Danvers, who had questions.  _ Of course she does _. _

_ “Uhh, Miss Grant? What about fire safety and ALICE drills? Food regulations?” _

_ Miss Grant sighed. “It should all be in your binders, which are on the table in front of you. Please pay attention to your surroundings, Miss Danvers.” _

_ Kara blushed. Lena had a feeling she would be her least favorite coworker. _

* * *

 

Her class had already been let out by the time Lena made it back from the office. She sighed, and sat down at her desk, and started to read Megan Morse’s file since she had nothing else to do during her free period.

She had gotten through about half of it when there was a knock on her door. “Come in,” she said, assuming it was a student.

To her complete surprise, Kara Danvers entered her room. “Miss Luthor?”

“Y―yes, Miss Danvers?”

Miss Danvers giggled. Like,  _ actually _ giggled. She seemed to smile with her eyes. “Please, call me Kara.” Lena has no clue where the kindness is coming from.

“I’d rather stick with Miss Danvers.”

“Fair enough,” Kara responded. “I, uhh, I saw you today.”

Lena blushed, realizing where the conversation was heading. “W―where did you see me?”

“Don’t play dumb, Miss Luthor. I saw you peeking into my classroom. Fourth period.”

“I’m so sorry, Miss Danvers, I was kind of zoning out―”

“Don’t apologize! I, uhh, I really liked seeing you there.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck.

“Why?”

“It was refreshing. I don’t like being mean to people. Except for Mr. Carr. I won’t even bother with him.” Lena agreed with what Kara said. Mr. Carr was a royal douchebag.

She shook her head. “What brings you to my classroom, Miss Danvers? Are you inviting me back to see you teach again?”

“Well, no, I... I wanted to see if you wanted to talk.”

Lena was perplexed. “Why? I haven’t been the kindest to you.”

“I know. I’ve been  _ trying _ to extend an olive branch, but it hasn’t worked.”

“What changed?”

“Seeing you,” Kara shrugged. “You looked just like me when I first realized how passionate I am.”

“How did I look?”

“Like you wanted to  _ learn _ . That’s why I teach. For that reaction. Inspiring students, anyone really, is what I’m passionate about.”

Lena was awestruck. She knew she wasn’t very passionate about her job. Sure, it wasn’t her last career choice, but it wasn’t her first.

“That’s amazing, Miss Danvers.”

“I want you to feel passionate about your work too, Miss Luthor. Everyone deserves to be happy.”

* * *

 

_ Lena’s first week was hectic. Between grading, dealing with creepy men, students who stared at her with no discretion, and having to wake up at five in the morning, Lena was exhausted. _

_ She was in line to get coffee at Noonan’s, the nearby coffee shop. The school provided breakfast wasn’t bad, considering it had an outrageous budget, but it wasn’t good either. She was about to order her latte when a familiar voice called her name. _

_ “Lena! Hey, Lena!”She turned around and saw Miss Kara Danvers calling her name. _

_ Lena stared down at Miss Danvers. “Don’t call me by my first name. We’re coworkers, not friends.” _

_ Kara’s cheer went away, and a childish pout graced her lips. “Well, I’m sorry for trying to reach out to you. We could get along.” _

_ She quickly ordered and waited to get her drink, and Kara followed her. “Miss Danvers, I’m sorry, but people just don’t get  _ along _ with me.” _

_ Kara looked confused. “Why not? You seem very nice underneath the prickly exterior.” _

_ Was Miss Danvers really that naive? Or was she just playing stupid to drag the answer out of Lena’s mouth? “Please tell me you’re joking, Miss Danvers.” The barista called out her name, and she picked up her coffee, heading over to pick up creamer. _

_ Kara followed her, of course. “I’m not, Miss Luthor.” _

_ Lena turned around to face Kara, without realizing how close their faces were. She could feel Kara’s breath on her face. Taking a step back, Lena cleared her throat. “People don’t  _ like _ me, Kara, because of my name.” Kara’s faced dropped with realization, but Lena didn’t let her finish. “I am a Luthor. I will not change my name. For that, I face consequences. I am not evil. I am not nice, but I am not evil. I cannot pursue my career as a business woman because of who my mother and brother are. Now please, let me be.” _

_ Kara’s jaw was still dropped when Lena walked away. _

* * *

 

Lena walked into her classroom the next day to find who she assumed to be Miss Megan Morse sitting down at the extra desk she set up.

Lena cleared her throat. “Good morning, Miss Morse.”

Miss Morse looked up, and her face lit up. “Hello, Miss Luthor―is that okay? Can I call you that?”

Lena  _ hated _ when people asked if they could call her Luthor. It was her name, as much as it was hated. “Yes, please. I’m going to go to the teacher lounge, if you’d care to join me.”

Miss Morse stood up and followed Lena out of the room. Lena certainly didn’t miss her surreptitiously check out her ass, and Lena did nothing to discourage her. It was wrong, but she didn’t have any time to reprimand her. 

As they walked into the teacher lounge, Lena noticed Kara sitting by herself. She usually never did. Mr. James Olsen and Mr. Winn Schott usually kept her company, but today, she was all alone. She seemed to be a little down, too.

Lena walked over to where Kara sat, “Hello, Miss Danvers.”

Kara looked up in surprise (and delight?). “Oh, Miss Luthor! And…”

Miss Morse put her hand straight out. “Miss Megan Morse, Miss Luthor’s new TA and companion.”

Lena didn’t miss how Kara’s face darkened a little when Megan said ‘companion’. “Hello, Miss Morse. I’m Kara Danvers. English teacher. Miss Luthor’s friend.”  _ Friend? _ Lena wouldn’t consider them friends. Acquaintances. Coworkers. They had one good conversation and now Kara seemed to think they were  _ friends _ . “Do you want to sit with me?”

“Yes, please, thank you Miss Danvers,” Lena responded, promptly taking a seat. Miss Morse sat a little closer to Lena than she felt comfortable with, but she wasn’t about to make a comment about it. She didn’t want to embarrass Megan on her first day. 

The conversation was stilted as Kara and Lena tried to talk, and Lena tried to stay polite, friendly even. But Miss Morse kept interrupting them, sound almost predatory when Kara complemented Lena.

Lena didn’t know what to expect when the bell rang for them to leave for class. She certainly didn’t expect Kara leaning over and  _ hugging _ her. “Bye, Miss Luthor. Have a good day.” She turned to Megan, an angry look in her eye. “Miss Morse.”

“Miss Danvers,” came the stiff reply.

Lena had no clue what had just happened.

“Miss Luthor!”

Lena turned around to see Miss Kara Danvers. She was at the grocery store and hadn’t expected to see Kara there. In fact, Lena couldn’t ever remember seeing Kara outside of work and Noonan’s.

The biggest surprise? Kara was in  _ pajamas _ . And God, Lena didn’t even know pajamas could look that good.

“Hello, Miss Danvers. Haven’t seen you here before.”

Kara rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. “Yeah, I live with my sister and her girlfriend. I’ve been working on getting my own place, but for now, I’ve been crashing with them. You know, teaching really doesn’t pay college loans…” Lena didn’t mention that she came from a family worth millions, and that she got a full scholarship all throughout college at Harvard.  “Anyways, they usually like to go shopping together, but Alex is home sick and Maggie won’t stop babying her, and we need food so, here I am.”

God it was  _ adorable _ how Kara giggled awkwardly at the end of her little spiel. Lena looked at the ground before Kara could notice her little smile. She collected herself and looked back up. “Is this your first time grocery shopping?” Lena notes, looking at Kara’s basket, filled with only a crumpled up shopping list and a half eaten cookie.

“Can you tell?” Kara smirked.

Lena snorted. “The only thing in your basket is a cookie, and most of it is on your face.” Kara turned bright red and quickly wiped away the crumbs. “Come on, Miss Danvers, I’ll help you out.”

By the end of their little excursion, Kara held a basket full of food and cold relievers. Lena tried not to stare at her bulging arm muscles.

“This was lovely, Miss Danvers.”

Kara smiled (and Lena tried not to grin at how Kara’s eyes smiled along with her). “Thank you for helping me, Miss Luthor.”

Lena quickly took a pen out of her pocketbook, which was resting in her cart. She took Kara’s arm and wrote down her number. “For when you need help shopping, Miss Danvers.”

As Lena walked away, she tried not thinking of the electric feeling of when she held Kara’s arm.

* * *

 

“Miss Morse, do you mind helping me grade these papers?” Lena asked, not looking to her TA as she sat down and pulled out a stack of essays.

“Gladly, Miss Luthor.” Megan moved her chair as close to Lena as she could and still be socially acceptable. They got to work, and Lena heard Miss Morse mumble under her breath occasionally.

Seeing as it was awkward enough silent, Lena attempted to make conversation. “So, Miss Morse, what are you studying at college?”

Megan looked ecstatic that Lena was talking to her. “I’m a Junior at National City University, an education major with a minor in business management. I’m planning on doing what you’re doing. Teaching the leaders of tomorrow.” She winked at Lena, and Lena felt slightly uncomfortable.

“Looking at these papers, I don’t think any of them are leaders. Yet. Under my tutelage, hopefully they’ll become better. If not, I think I’m going to change up my lesson plan.”

“I could help you work on it!”

“It’ll be started over the summer, if so. You’re here for a month, Miss Morse.” Miss Morse looked downcast. Lena decided she was done with this conversation. “Let’s get back to work.”

Lena’s day was changed drastically by the addition of Miss Morse. Before, she used to take her time to get to her classroom after she went to Noonan’s. There was a reason why she woke up so early. 

But now with Megan, she had to rush to school. No time to sit around and enjoy the early morning crowd. Lena didn’t trust Megan with a key, so she had to go to her classroom to unlock it and allow her in. She had the same key for her desk too, and she certainly didn’t trust Miss Morse to look in there.

Her interactions with coworkers had been cut short, too. Lena had started trying to talk to them (except for Mr. Carr) since she saw how great coworker relationships could be. But Miss Morse had interrupted every conversation she had to make sure everyone knew that she and Miss Luthor worked together  _ very _ closely. Lena was concerned with how Megan seemed to make sure everyone thought they were extremely close friends. It wasn’t good for Lena’s reputation. Especially as a gay woman. She was used to being judged immensely for her sexuality.

The way Miss Morse treated Kara, however, made Lena’s blood boil. She openly insulted Miss Danvers, and always cut her off. Lena would try to even give Kara a quick wave, but Miss Morse would shut her down. Lena didn’t know what to do.

She wanted to be friends with Kara. There was something about Kara that made Lena feel things she hadn’t felt in a very long time. A  _ schoolgirl _ crush. Lena didn’t even want to admit it was a crush, but it was undeniable.

_ No _ . She cannot have a crush on  _ Kara Danvers _ . Her annoying, preppy coworker. She just wants to be friends with her. That’s all.

* * *

 

“That’s a wrap for today. Remember, you have your stats project due next week. Please ask me or Miss Morse any questions you have. Don’t put it off till the last minute.”

The class silently began packing up. They know not to pack up before Lena’s dismissed them. Before the could finish, however, Miss Danvers poked her head in the room.

“Miss Luthor? Can I talk to you?” The blush that spread across Kara and Lena’s faces certainly weren’t missed by the students, and Miss Morse.

“Of course, Miss Danvers. Miss Morse, if you may?”

“I got it, Miss Luthor,” Miss Morse said. Lena had Megan with her for about a week now, and the class appeared to respect her. This would be the first time she was left alone with them.

Lena ducked her head as she quickly walked out of the classroom, following Lena into the hallway.

“What is it, Miss Danvers?”

“Le―Miss Luthor,” Kara stumbled. “Have you noticed how your TA treats you?”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s been here for a week, and she has already seemed to change everything. And not in a good way.”

“What do you mean, Miss Danvers?”

“She sits uncomfortably close to you, she doesn’t let you get through a conversation, she takes over your classroom―”

“Have you been spying on my class, Miss Danvers?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

Kara blushed and looked away. “No! I mean, I peek in occasionally… but only when I’m walking by!”

“And how many times did you ‘peek in’ before?”

“I was just curious as to how you taught. Besides, I know you’ve spied on me before!”

Lena didn’t have a reply to that. “Alright, Miss Danvers. What do you suggest I do?”

“Tell her to back off!” Kara said and immediately covered her mouth. Lena could tell she regretted what she said. Before Lena could reply, the bell rang, and students rushed out of their classrooms into the hallways.

Kara quickly hissed, “Meet me in my classroom after school,” and walked away.

Lena, dumbfounded, walked back into her classroom. Miss Morse quickly approached her. “I get a bad vibe from her, Miss Luthor. I suggest you stay away from her.”

Lena turned around to face her. “Why do you say that? Miss Danvers has been nothing but kind to me since I’ve known her.” Lena wasn’t lying.

Miss Morse scrunched her nose (Lena noticed it wasn’t as cute a when Kara did it), “She’s so  _ childish _ . I’ve seen her teach a few times, and she genuinely  _ giggles _ . I love how you teach, Miss Luthor. You’re so authoritative and in control…”

Lena noticed how close they were. As she was taking a step back, Megan leaned forward and kissed her. Before she could pull away, Kara walked back in the room.

Lena tore herself away from Megan. “Kara!” She didn’t mean to say Kara’s name.

Lena saw tears well up in Kara’s eyes. “Lena…”

“Kara, wait―” Lena couldn’t finish her sentence before Kara ran out of the classroom.

Megan looked at Lena with a look that was too smug for Lena. “Now that  _ she’s _ out of the way…”

“No,” Lena said. She moved away towards her desk. “Miss Morse, I have let this gone on too long. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how close you sit to me. You are my  _ teacher’s assistant _ , Miss Morse. I am your  _ boss _ . You will not touch me, much less  _ kiss _ me. Leave my classroom. I’ll have your things packed. I’m transferring you to another school. Ms. Grant will deal with you. Or, Mr. Henshaw, if you’re  _ lucky _ ,” Lena snarled. She walked out of her classroom without another word to go find Kara.

* * *

 

Lena ran to Kara’s classroom, but the door was locked and the lights were out. “God fucking damnit,” Lena whispered under her breath. School had just let out, and there was still crowded hallways to go through. Kara could have even already fled the building.

She was about to panic before she realized that she had Kara’s number. They had texted a few times. Just simple exchanges about the weather, or complaining about Miss Grant’s new ridiculous bathroom policy (“if you are going to use the bathrooms that I have so generously paid for the renovation of,  _ please  _ use latex gloves. I’ve provided them at the entrance of each door. Oh, and if you’re allergic to latex, buy your own gloves. I don’t have time for allergenic people.”). They had gone shopping together twice more, and it made Lena’s day. Her home life wasn’t very exciting. She lived alone with her pet cat, in a posh apartment near the school. She didn’t talk to her neighbors, because when they saw the Luthor plaque on her door, they avoided her like the plague.

She quickly took out her phone and texted Kara.

**Lena Luthor** : Kara, please. Tell me you’re there

**Lena Luthor** : I need to talk to you.

It was a few minutes before she got a response.

**Kara Danvers** : I have nothing to say to you

**Kara Danvers** : You BROKE THE LAW. That asshole who you KISSED is technically your EMPLOYEE. You’re just like your family.

Lena couldn’t believe what she had read. She felt the tears fall down her face. She couldn’t stop herself from running to her classroom, grabbing her things, and going home.

* * *

 

Lena went home that night and cried into her pillow. Her cat noticed she was in distress, and settled into Lena’s lap, purring loudly. Lena stroked the cat’s back as she let her final tears fall.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said, speaking to nobody in particular. No one was around to listen, and Lena didn’t talk to her cat.  _ Kara talks to her dog all the time _ . She remembered how Kara talked about that when she was awkwardly filling in the lulls of their conversations.

“I think I like Kara,” she continued. Her cat looked up at her and flicked its tail accordingly, as if it was listening. “She’s the best part of my day. Her optimism is infectious. God, I  _ hated _ it in the beginning, but now? Her annoyingly chipper attitude is sweet. She makes me  _ smile _ . I haven’t smiled since―”

Lena paused to think. She actually couldn’t think of the last time she smiled. Her mother and her brother never treated her with love. She was always pushed to the side, insulted, abused. She never spoke up about it, even after they were arrested. When the detectives came to her apartment to speak, all she told them was that she was estranged from them, and had no connection to them. Her life hadn’t had any moments to actually smile. She couldn’t remember what her life was like before she was adopted, but Lillian Luthor told her that her parents were  _ degenerates _ . They didn’t deserve to have children. Lillian had (“ _ oh so generously, more than you deserve _ ”) adopted her, and took her away from the life she had with her parents.

“I don’t think I’ve ever really felt happy before. Kara makes me feel something. Not just happiness,” she paused, feeling even more tears form. “I think I might  _ love _ her.”

Her cat just meowed in response, and gently nipped her when she stopped rubbing its back. “I think I’m going to go to sleep now and pretend I never talked about this.”

* * *

 

The next day, Lena did something she had never done before; she called sick into work. She prided herself in having perfect attendance, but today, she just couldn’t deal with it. Lena had been diagnosed with depression, and she knew what was happening to her. She couldn’t let that happen again. Her depression after being denied the job of her dreams had nearly ruined her life, and she couldn’t face that another time.

Forcing herself in the shower, she got dressed in her most comfortable, warm clothes and headed to the local park. The air was beginning to thaw, as spring was quickly approaching. It was still cold, however, so she put on a matching scarf and pair of gloves.

The walk to the park was silent. She could hear the children shouting, the dogs barking, the noise of the cars driving by, sure. But she couldn’t  _ feel _ them. She couldn’t register anything but the sun shining right into her eyes.

She arrived at the park and sat down on a bench that seemed to be thawing. It was slightly wet, but Lena didn’t care enough to move. She simply exhaled and took in the sight.

National City was beautiful. Lena had made the decision to move from Metropolis a year ago, and it was the best decision she ever made. People still knew the menace behind her name, but the hatred wasn’t as strong as it was in Metropolis. Here in National City, she could breathe better. The air in Metropolis had been polluted over years and years of (mainly Luthor) corporations clogging up their pipes and emitting it into the air. The sounds were better, too. Less sounds of people yelling at taxi cabs and honking their horns. More sounds of children at play and birds singing in the air.

Lena hadn’t expected to see the most beautiful sight in all of National City at the park, however. In front of her stood Miss Kara Danvers, in all of her glory. She was wearing a tan trenchcoat, and blue earmuffs.  _ God, she’s so adorable _ , Lena thought to herself, before quickly shaking the thoughts away.  _ She’s not yours to think about _ .

She was about to move away when Kara approached her. Kara stared down at her, and Lena could see the redness of her eyes. “I was talking to Alex and Maggie last night, and they forced me to take the day off today and think about what happened, because I  _ really _ like you, Lena. I’m not calling you Miss Luthor. You’re Lena,  _ my  _ Lena.” Kara’s voice cracked when she said that Lena was  _ hers _ . “I want to know what has happened. I deserve to be happy. I deserve good things. All I know is that I saw you kissing that  _ bitch _ and everyone gossips about how you two are so  _ close _ , and God, it makes me so fucking  _ jealous _ . I’m giving you a chance to explain yourself.”

“K―Kara…”

“Don’t lie to me, please,” Kara’s tears were fully falling down her face now. “I want to know the truth. Do you like her?”

Lena found herself mute. She wanted to speak, but she couldn’t. The last time she was confronted like this, things hadn’t worked out well for her.

* * *

 

_ Lena took a deep breath in as she entered National City Penitentiary. A strange odor greeted her, along with the ugliest greenish-grey walls she had ever seen. _

_ A security guard approached her. “Miss Luthor?” _

_ “That’s me.” _

_ “You have ten minutes, split evenly among the two of them. Five for Lex, five for Lillian. Got it?” The tone of her voice left no room for debate. She nodded her head, and followed the guard to the visitor room. _

_ She sat down in the hard plastic chair that was offered to her. A glass wall with its metal dividers were in front of her, along with a phone. The answering end was on the other side. _

_ She gulped as she saw Lex be escorted by two burly men, and forcibly sat in the chair opposite of her. She picked up the phone, and a few moments later, Lex picked up the phone. _

_ “Lex…” _

_ “Shut up, Lena. I know what you’re here for.” _

_ “You ruined my life, Lex. I wanted to become a CEO. I wanted to change the world.” _

_ “So did I, Lena. And I did it. I’ve changed the world.” _

_ “You’ve killed  _ innocent  _ people!” _

_ “They stood in my way. A business man’s gotta do what he’s gotta do to reach the top.” _

_ A guard spoke loudly. “3 minutes.” _

_ “Lex…” _

_ “Don’t even.” _

_ “Lex, I can’t say my name anymore without people staring at me in horror.” _

_ “Remind them that you’re not really a Luthor.” _

_ “But I am!” _

_ “You would really be a Luthor if you had the guts to do what Mother and I did.” _

_ Lena snarled. “I will never become the monster that you two are.” _

_ “What if you already are, huh?” Lena was silent. “You people are the monsters. Letting the world exist the way it is.  _ You _ should be the one behind bars.” _

_ Lena turned to the guard. “I don’t want to talk anymore.” _

_ The guard shrugged. “You still got a minute. And I ain’t movin’, so just stare at him. You don’t gotta talk.” _

_ Lena hung up the phone, seeing Lex already had. She glared at him until he was escorted away, and her mother walked in. _

_ This was the part Lena was truly dreading. Lillian Luthor had not been a mother to her. She didn’t even know why she called her mother. _

_ Lena picked up the phone when Lillian did. “Hello, darling,” her mother greeted. “Lovely seeing you.” _

_ “Mother.” _

_ “Now, dear, that’s no way to talk to your mother.” _

_ “You haven’t been much of a mother to me, now have you?” _

_ Lillian looked disappointed. “I had to do what I had to do.” _

_ “That’s what Lex said.” _

_ “My favorite child. My boy. Always listened to me. You, on the other hand…” _

_ “Please, let’s get this over with,” Lena sniffed, trying not to cry. “I want an apology, You  _ knew  _ my dreams, my ambitions. You knew I wanted to be a CEO. Why did you ruin it for me? Why didn’t you love me?” Her voice cracked on the last sentence. _

_ “Why did you turn out to be such a disappointment, Lena? I took you from an awful home, and gave you everything a young girl would want. Money, parties, pony rides, opportunities to be with great young men…” _

_ “You know I’m gay, Mother.” _

_ “Another reason as to why you’re such a disappointment. Now, tell me Lena, were the lessons I taught you not enough? The amount of times I hit you must have taught you something.” Lena couldn’t breathe. The memories of the abuse came back, making her throat close up. “Tell me, Lena. Tell me.” _

_ “Time is up,” the guards told as they went to escort Lillian out, yet she kept on yelling into the phone. “Tell me, Lena! Tell me! Why are you such a  _ failure _ , Lena? Tell me!” The guards lifted her up and took the phone away from her. Lena couldn’t hear, but she could still hear her mother screaming. _

* * *

 

“Lena! Are you there?”

Kara’s voice snapped her back to reality. “I’m…”

Kara sniffed loudly. “Forget it. I thought you were better than this,  _ Miss Luthor _ . I guess I was wrong.” Kara began to walk away.

_ You can’t lose her, you can’t lose her, you can’t lose her… _

“Kara!” She turns around, clearly surprised that you’re talking. “Kara, please…”

Kara senses how vulnerable Lena is at that moment, and softens her voice. “Take me back to your home if you want to talk.”

Lena sniffled and reached out for Kara’s hand. Kara looked at her incredulously before taking it.

The walk back to Lena’s was silent. Lena thought of what she was going to say, and nothing came up. She wanted to talk to Kara as eloquently as she normally did. Lena prided herself on her silver tongue.

When they got into the elevator, Lena couldn’t hold it in anymore. The doors closed, and Lena burst. “Kara, I  _ love  _ you!”

Kara looked like she was about to faint. “What?”

Lena shook her head and pinned Kara against the wall, and kissed her. Kara made a nose of surprise, but kissed back just as forcefully. The kiss went on until the elevator doors opened. Lena breathed a sigh of relief as no one was there when the door was open. She took Kara’s hand and dragged her back to her apartment.

The moment the door closed, all sense of decency was lost. Kara picked Lena up and carried her to the couch, lying her down gently. Their kisses became less violent, but no less passionate. They slowed and let themselves enjoy each other, Lena’s hand playing with Kara’s soft hair.

Eventually, Kara pushed herself off of Lena. Lena whined, but Kara shushed her gently. “Lena, it’s okay. I just want to talk.”

Lena nodded her head and sat up, taking Kara’s hand in her own. She let a few more tears fall before wiping them away. “I’m so sorry, I meant for that to be much more articulate. And spontaneous.”

Kara laughed and brushed Lena’s hair out of her face. “I’m not mad, trust me.” A pregnant pause fell upon the two. “But…”

“But what, Kara?”

“Did―did you mean it?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Mean what?”

“Do you love me?” All the breath that Kara had left her when she asked.

Lena giggled, and Kara couldn’t help but joining her. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Kara leaned forward to give her a chaste peck. “I’ve never said it before…”

Kara gasped at that. “You’ve never told anyone you’ve loved them before?”

“I’ve never loved anyone before.”

Kara pulled Lena into her chest. “I’m so sorry you had such a messed up family, Lena.”

Lena looked up at Kara. “Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.”

Kara kissed the top of her head a few times before taking a deep breath. “I was also adopted. When I was eight. My parents died in a fire. I was at a sleepover with my cousin that night.” Lena was shocked. Kara never mentioned that before. She knew she had a sister, and that was it. “I was adopted by the Danvers family. My cousin is family friends with them. They had a little girl all of their own, Alex. They took me in and loved me and gave me the best childhood I could. It was rough for awhile,” Kara paused, clearing her throat. “I screamed for my parents at night. It took a year of therapy to get me to calm down. In therapy, they had me read. Stories, plays, songs, even just street signs. Reading calmed me down. It made me feel normal again. My foster parents read to me every night. When my foster dad passed away, the only thing that could console me was reading his favorite book. That’s why I became an English teacher. To help kids like me.”

Lena couldn’t hold it in anymore. She leaned forward and kissed Kara for a a few minutes, before pulling away and resting her forehead against Kara’s. “I’m so in love with you, Kara Danvers.”

“I’m in love with you too, Lena Luthor,” Kara smiled. 

“That’s the first time anyone’s ever told me that.”

Kara gasped, but settled down quickly. “I should’ve realized that. But get ready to hear it every minute, Lena.”

“Nothing would make me happier, Kara.”

* * *

 

“Good morning, class!” Lena cheered. “How was everyone’s weekend?” Lena’s class seemed puzzle. Miss Luthor was  _ never _ chipper. She was never angry, but she never showed any real emotion. “I had an  _ excellent  _ weekend―”

“Miss Luthor?” Miss Danvers peeked in. “I have your latte.”

“Thank you, Miss Danvers.” Lena smiled and she took the drink from Kara, letting her hand linger against Kara’s.

“No problem at all, Lena.” Kara smiled and left the room.

Lena’s class gasped.  _ No one _ got away with calling Miss Luthor by her first name.

One student spoke out. “Miss Luthor? Why is Miss Danvers not suffering a slow and painful death yet?”

Miss Luthor giggled. Honest to God  _ giggled _ . “She’s allowed to. Miss Danvers is special,” Lena smiled, before neutralizing her facial expression. “However, if any of you call me that, you’ll be facing that unfortunate fate. Now, let’s get started―”

“ _ Good morning, National City Prep! Make sure you have those thinking caps on― _ ”

Lena groaned. “I  _ hate _ these announcements.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos :) 
> 
> I worked really hard on this and there are bound to be mistakes, I'm sorry for those!
> 
> Tumblr: westsanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> (Also I use he/him pronouns)


End file.
